


lemon drop reprise

by kaatiekinss



Series: varchie content creators appreciation event [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: It turns out that Veronica is quite fond of lemon drop martinis. At least when it's a dashing redhead who's sending them.A fic of a fic based off one of my favorite varchie fics, Give Me All Your Midnights. This is for A.K. <3 Happy Appreciation Week!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content creators appreciation event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788712
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	lemon drop reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give Me All Your Midnights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465922) by [Tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd). 



> _“Her kisses reminded me of lemon slices drizzled with sticky honey. Bitter, sweet and strangely irresistible.” - Michael Faudet_

The bartender sets the martini glass down in front of her and Veronica raises a brow. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t order this,” she says, gesturing to the pale yellow liquid in the sugar-rimmed glass. Veronica is an Old-Fashioned, Manhattan kind of girl. She most definitely does not drink anything even vaguely pastel-colored, and certainly not out of a sugar-rimmed glass. 

“The red-headed gentleman sent it over, Miss.” 

Veronica turns on the leather padded stool and finds a very handsome man staring back at her. He’s wearing a collared, pale blue button down and his ears and cheeks are almost as red as his hair as he smiles at her. 

She returns his smile and raises her glass at him, sending him a playful wink over the sparkly rim. 

Frank Sinatra’s crooning of  _ Strangers in the Night _ comes over the sound system as he approaches her and slides onto the stool next to her. 

“Archie. Andrews.”

“Veronica Lodge.”

\---

Some hours later, they’re back at her penthouse, wrapped up in silk sheets and each other.

“That was fun,” Archie says against her forehead, skin still sweaty from the night’s activities. 

“Mhm, lots of fun.” She says, turning her head so she can kiss the curve where his chin meets his neck.

It was something they did sometimes. Recreating their first meeting. Going to a nice bar (not one of hers, she’d never hear the end of it). Pretending they didn’t know each other. It was a thrill for sure, the facade of being strangers in the night once more, flirting over drinks before going home together and rechristening every flat surface in the penthouse. 

Veronica doesn’t know why the universe threw them together that day, or any of the times after that, but she’s thankful for it. She’s thankful for Archie and his sweet words and satin voice and unwavering  _ goodness _ . 

“What time is it?” She asks him quietly, tightening her arms around him.

“Almost twelve.” 

“I want all of your midnights, Archiekins.” 

“You have them, Ronnie, they're yours.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
